Slim Chances
by MissIdgie
Summary: The kid seemed to be struggling with something in his arms. Daryl craned his neck up over the cars to see what Glen was carrying. He soon saw that in Glen's arms was a young woman no older than the kid; she seemed to be unconscious. Daryl/OC PleaseR&R
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen and Daryl knelt by the fire he had been tending to for the last couple of minutes. He was attempting to find the balance between a hot fire and low burning embers so there would be no unwanted attention. The group had split up, cohabitating in different parts of the camp. Lori and Carol were getting the little ones ready for bed, Shane and Rick were discussing where to go next; very loudly, and Dale and T-dog were trying to get Andrea to say more than two words. It had been hours since Glen had gone out scouting for food. Not that Daryl cared all that much but it was unlike the kid to be so late. After being satisfied with the fire Daryl started to pace. It was the only way he could get himself to think clearly when he was agitated; he had to keep himself moving. After a while he just couldn't take it anymore, he had to go out and move around. The hunter snatched up his pack, crossbow, and stalked past the others who were busy with their own lives and drama.

The group had stopped at an old camping ground near the woods a little off the road. After the explosion at the CDC, and the threat of walkers, Rick had wanted to get as far from the city as possible. Some of the survivors couldn't help but feel it might be in vain. The explosion was so loud and so big the sound could be bouncing around all over Georgia. Walkers could very well be heading towards the CDC, or they could be at their camp right now searching for that explosion.

After no more than ten minutes out of camp and back on the main road, Daryl spotted Glen.

"Short Round! What took so long?"

The kid seemed to be struggling with something in his arms. Daryl craned his neck up over the cars to see what Glen was carrying. He soon saw that in Glen's arms was a young woman no older than the kid; she seemed to be unconscious.

"Who the hell is that?"

Glen glared up from under his baseball hat, sweat over all over his face,

"You know Daryl; you could _not_ be a dick and help me out here."

After a few seconds of Daryl looking over the women suspiciously, Glen added with exasperation.

"She's not bit."

Daryl snorted "Whatever."

Obviously relieved Daryl strode over to relieve Glen, lifting the woman easily into his firm arms and began to walk back to camp.

"Jesus kid, she doesn't weigh a thing."

Glen stretched his back as he glared at Daryl again.

"You try carrying someone when you've been out running in this fucking heat for hours."

Daryl stopped to let the kid catch up.

"Bet you I could."

When Glen took the lead Daryl glanced down at the woman he was carrying. She had short red hair, her bangs were parted several different ways from sweat. The woman was pretty short for someone her age; she was wearing some waitress uniform which was filthy and frayed.

"Where did you find her?"

Glen looked back before answering.

"When I was looking through all the cars I came across this old RV, sort of like ours, with a whole bunch of walkers around it."

Glen took his hat off to sweep his hair back before continuing.

"So I figured there must be someone or something alive in it."

The kid didn't miss much Daryl gave him that.

"So I distracted them by hot wiring a car far enough down the road and playing a CD left in it to distract them. When I snuck in she was in there with this golf club."

Glen twirled it so Daryl could see.

"She almost got me a couple of times, probably would have if she hadn't been half starved and sick."

Looking down Daryl could tell just how starved the girl was. Her cheeks were hallowed and Daryl could almost see the outline of her ribs through her white shirt.

Glen and Daryl made it back to camp. All the adults minus Carol were around the fire speaking hurriedly to one another.

"Glen should have been back by now." Dale's head was hung with his hands on his hips looking anxious.

"Daryl went after him didn't he? Isn't he with Glen?" Lori stepped in looking around at the rest of the group.

"Jesus, who knows where he is, son of a bitch could have just left."

Glen heard the hunter grumble something under his breath at Shane's remark.

"Guys, guys we're here." Glen rushed up to the survivors.

"Sorry, got our hands… a little full."

The kid motioned towards Daryl's arms. One by one the group looked over at the redneck and the small woman who lay in his arms. Rick walked up to the two rapidly and spoke in a hushed and serious tone.

"Is she bit? What's wrong with her?"

Sighing heavily Glen looked at Rick and Daryl in frustration.

"What is it with you two? Why the hell would I pick up a complete stranger who was _surprise_ bitten by a walker?"

Forcefully brushing off the old and worn baseball cap the kid stalked off towards the rest of curious survivors. Rick and Daryl looked at each other for a moment before Daryl shrugged and handed the woman off to Rick.

"Here, need to sleep." The hunter walked off towards the RV, briskly shutting the door behind him and laid down on the floor.

Through the rest of the night Glen watch at the fire as Rick and Lori tried to wake up the stranger long enough to get some food in her. Only succeeding a couple times that night Rick decided to let her rest and placed her in the bed in the RV. The survivors stayed at the camp for a couple days slowly nursing the woman back to health. When she would wake up the woman was delirious and kept babbling the name Bill, telling him to run

****************************************************************.

Early one day Daryl got roped into watching over the girl for later that evening by Rick. The hunter now sat on the floor next to where she slept, silently cleaning his remaining arrows and crossbow. Pleased, Daryl moved on to cleaning his impressively sized hunting knife.

_One more hour then you can go back to the fire, and get some supper._

Trying to quell his growing boredom and hunger Daryl began to bite his nails and stared out the window of the RV.

"**BILL!" **

The girl yelled out and sprung to a sitting positiongasping for air causing Daryl to fly back and raising his knife.

_Son of a bitch!_

Looking around to see if any danger was present Daryl returned his gaze to the stranger. The woman began to look around blinking trying to regain her sight. Her eyes landed on Daryl the light hitting them just right so the color changed them to a golden green.

Unsure of what to do Daryl just stared back into those unsettling green eyes which were now looking from him, to his still raised knife, and then to the golf club that now sat next to the pile of guns across the RV.

"Ello."

She had a clear southern accent which Daryl didn't recognize. Daryl grunted in reply, and then promptly left to go get the old man and the kid.

_Screw this crazy ass jumping shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Well this is my first fanfic, not sure how I feel about this chapter, but we shall see! Anyway please R&R, always love to hear what people think. So enjoy!_

_Oh fuuuuck my __**head!**_

Blinking her eyes to regain focus the young woman began to look around.

_This…isn't my RV. What… what's happening? _

She seemed to be in the back of some stranger's RV, it was… quite comfy but unnerving. Finally her eyes drifted towards the front where they landed on a man with decently sized arms, and a big ass knife raised over his head. Too concerned with the knife the woman didn't bother to move her eyes out of the sun, but moved them from the man, to the knife, then to her golf club which was extremely out of reach.

_Well there is only one thing to do._

"Hello."

After what felt like an eternity the stranger grunted or grumbled something in reply before stalking out the door.

_Huh, well that worked well._

Moments later she was joined again by an older looking man with a cheery face and beard, and an Asian guy in a much loved base ball cap who looked about her age, and familiar.

"Hi there dear, how are you feeling?"

The old man smiled and sat on the edge of the bed while the young man took a spot leaning against the wall.

"Um, I have a slight headache but I'm fine."

Looking at the young man to her right she finally placed him.

"You…are the one who got me out right?"

Taken aback the kid looked from the old man then back to her.

"Yeah, yeah that was me. I'm … I'm Glen, this is Dale."

Dale smiled and nodded at the girl. Extending her hand the red head shook both theirs.

"Evelyn, well call me Evy, Evy Fountaine."

After a brief history on the group's journey so far Evy felt caught up, mostly.

"By the way, who was, you know."

Evy flexed her arms and put on a cross face. Glen snickered loudly. Grinning at Glen Dale answered Evy's question.

"That was Daryl, he's our…well hunter, I guess. Once you're up for it we'll introduce you to the rest of the group. But first can we ask what you were doing out there by yourself?"

Sitting up a little straighter Evy began to play with the necklace around her neck.

"I…I, yeah it's the least I can do."

Dale and Glen stayed in the RV for a good hour or so talking with the stranger. The rest of the camp was now finishing up their dinner of different canned foods by the fire. Daryl listened to their gossip about the new comer.

"She's a waitress at some restaurant in Atlanta we know that, what was she doing out there all by herself?"

T-dog looked back at the RV curiously then back to the group.

"Wonder why she still had it on."

Andrea interjected sullenly then returning to her depressing train of thought. Damn that woman looked miserable. Scratching at his short brown hair under his police hat Rick leaned back to sit closer to his wife.

"We are just going to have to wait and find out I guess."

At her husband's words Lori began to pat his leg, earning a significant glare from Shane who sat across from the couple.

"Looks like you don't have to wait too long." Daryl nodded back towards the RV door which had begun to open.

Glen and Dale stepped out and made their way towards the rest of the group and the food they had left there. Rick sat up straight at the sight of them before beginning his interrogation.

"How is she? Is she talking?"

Dale was the first one to say anything but before he did the man took his time getting himself settled in his chair with his food. Making the group lean forward in anticipation.

"The girl is fine, says her name is Evy. She's a nice young lady."

The old man smiled at the lot, then began to merrily consume his food. Stepping in Glen continued.

"Evy was in Atlanta when it all started, but luckily when things started going really crazy she was picked up by a guy who would come to the restaurant she worked at. Bill or something had an RV like Dales. So the two of them picked up people who needed help and they went to the outskirts of the city like us."

Glen looked back where Evy was now sleeping.

"She wasn't up to talking about what happened to them, can't really blame her, should have seen the mess outside the RV."

Nodding Dale also looked back at the RV

"She'll tell us when she's ready."

Carol started gathering everyone's plates before looking over at Lori.

"Think we should give her some clothes? Poor thing only has the clothes on her back."

"We'll see what we have in the morning. I'm sure there is something for her."

The group drifted off to their tents until it was just Dale, Glen, and Daryl at the fire.

"Well, I'll see you boys in the morning; Daryl you staying on watch?"

"Yeah, then Glen's next."

"I'll go in too, see if Evy's ok."

Daryl rolled his eyes at the kid

_Great, another city slicker that needs to be looked after. Probably hasn't even killed a walker, just runs around screaming like the rest of them._

Daryl spent the next hour walking the perimeter of the camp. Ears and eyes sharp for the slightest decaying foot step or ghostly drawn out moan. It was the moments like these that Daryl felt calm, and sure of himself. If a walker came he would know what to do, and how to do it. It was these people that had him all confused. Damn people panicked at a bush shaking.

Thinking of the last couple days Daryl couldn't believe where he was. He was surrounded by people he never would have even met if it hadn't been for the end of the world. The same people who left his own brother on a roof to fend for himself, like some fucked up walker bait. In a fit of irritation Daryl kicked at the trunk of a tree before leaning against it. Daryl knew his brother was a dick, hell he was more than a dick he was a bastard, but he was all Daryl knew. They always had each other's back because that's what kin did, blood protected blood. Now here he was with a bunch of strangers, and he didn't regret a second of it.

The hunter made his way back to camp to finish his last hour by the fire. He was only there a couple minutes before the RV door opened again. Evy stepped through and made her way towards the fire.

"You're…Daryl, Right?"

"Yeah."

Evy extended her hand which Daryl took skeptically not sure what she was playing at.

"Evy"

The red head took a seat close to the fire before looking back at Daryl

"Is there any food left? Dale said there might be some beans?"

"You can check in the pack over there." Daryl nodded towards it.

Evy walked over and bent down to search through the pack thoroughly. Daryl glanced over and not so slyly gave her rear a good once over before she turned around. Evy sat back down and graciously began to devour the beans.

"So I hear I have you to thank for carrying me out of there."

"Just helping the kid out, you seemed to be too much for him."

For the first time Evy saw a glimpse of a smirk on the hunter's face, it suited him. Laughing Evy nodded.

"Yeah Glen isn't the… well he isn't the burliest of guys, but really, thank you."

After a few minutes of silence Daryl got up to wake the kid. Watching the hunter walk towards the door Evy leaned in her chair silently admiring his rear, than contently continued to eat her beans.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is part 3! This is sort of a set up chapter, the good stuff are uh coming enjoy. Please review, would love to know what every one thinks. Thanks!

A couple weeks had passed and Evy was introduced to the rest of the group. Everyone was more than welcoming, well everyone but the bulky mass that was introduced as Shane. He had given her a curt nod the day they met before walking off back to his Jeep. Carol and Lori found Evy some extra clothes that were tucked away in the RV

"These were all we could find, but I think they might work."

Evy was looking over these new treasures when she saw it, the beautiful New Orleans Saints logo. The young woman was instantly transported home, and the best time in her life. Seeing the shirt brought her back to the colorful and musical streets of The Big Easy, the city where she was born and raised. Gapping like a fish her eyes were glued to the tank top almost afraid if she looked away it would disappear. Nearly running over Glen, Evy sprinted for the bathroom of the RV. Once the door was closed Evy tossed her old work uniform and quickly put on the top, with a flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves over it. Throwing all the shorts she was given aside Evy pulled on a pair of long old mechanic pants. Satisfied, the small woman looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the logo she felt a strange comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. Evy pulled her red hair back in a pony tail before strolling back outside.

"Hey! Looks like we have a Louisiana girl over here!"

Strutting over to T-Dog and Glen in a high and mighty manner, Evy showed off her shirt to the boys.

"Born and raised!" The red head smiled at the two earning smiles in return

Glen got up to grab his pack behind his chair.

"I'll see you guys later, Rick wants me to go on a supply run."

Brows furrowing Glen considered the list he pulled from his pocket.

"K, food, food, water, food, food, and more food. Joy."

Stuffing the list back in his pocket Glen let out a sigh. Lightly grabbing the kid's arm Evy pulled him back before he could walk away.

"Hey, you need some help with that?"

Evy had been meaning to ask this for days. As much as she enjoyed Dale's company on watch above the RV, she couldn't stand just sitting around. She considered helping Lori and Carol with the kids but they seemed to have that covered. Daryl was either off hunting before the group wakes up or just walking around the perimeter of the camp with his ever present crossbow, that man never stood still. Rick and Shane were very much the alpha dogs of the group; making all the decisions for the group, never in a million years would Evy want that responsibility. T-Dog and Andrea didn't really do anything, just odd jobs around camp. So that left helping Glen on the supply runs.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not? You could use some back up and might go faster with two people."

Glen dropped the pack back on the ground, the easy grin which usually graced his face faded in to a slightly more serious expression.

"Look I appreciate the offer, I really do, but there's a reason I go alone. Especially with what happened the last time I took people along, I'm sure it's the best thing for the group."

Glen gave T-Dog a significant glance, which the other man shied away from. His eyes reflected a story Evy might have to look into later.

"I can't have people slowing me down. I have to be in and out, _fast_."

Thinking the matter was settled Glen went for his pack again.

"Trust me buddy… I'm fast."

Not convinced Glen slung the pack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, how fast?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Evy straightened herself.

"Fast enough."

Amusement growing on his face, Glen saw where this was going.

"Sorry, not convinced."

Hands on her hips the red head shrugged while smiling.

"Well I guess we are just gunna have to race. I win, I get to come, you win, and I still get to come."

Glen thought it over. He had had a few close calls the past couple of runs. It was only a matter of time before he made that one mistake that takes his life. Also it would be awesome having someone to help carry the load on the way back too. Evy was just one more person, what could go wrong?

Glen did win the race, Evy had been right on his heels but she was no match for his stamina. The two twenty somethings now stood in the front of a window eyes huge with astonishment.

"Oh my god…"

"Can you believe it?"

"Do you think…can we just."

"Yes."

Walking around to the back of the building Glen and Evy kept their eyes out for any walkers. Glen tried to open the back door but it didn't budge.

"Grrraaahhgrrrg."

Evy tightened her grip on the golf club in her hands. The women backed up against the wall of the building so she could face Glen.

"You hear that?"

Glen looked behind before getting two hair pins and started to pick the lock of the door in front of him.

"Yeah, let's make this quick."

"I'm gunna go around the corner."

"Mmmhmm"

Evy crept around the corner of the ally and saw two walkers at the end of it. They were just milling around scraping their decaying feet on the hot cement, creating the haunting sound that gave Evy the chills. Sliding back around to where Glen was still crouched by the lock, but he wasn't alone. A walker was making his way towards Glen, gaining speed as his pray got closer and closer.

"Glen!"

"Got it!"

The lock clicked as Evy sprinted beside her companion just as the walker was reaching out. Thrusting out her club she pushed him, the walker stumbled back his hands wildly reaching for her. Caught by surprise, Glen flew back hard on the cement.

The walker gained its balance and hastily came back towards the red head. Griping the club firmly, Evy raised it over her head and drove it back down caving in the walkers head. As the walker dropped Evy caught her breath. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Evy flinched and took a step back.

"Hey it's just me."

Evy looked up at Glen giving him a small smile.

"See you got it unlocked."

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it."

The two walked back to the door which now stood agar. Glen stepped in first, bat in hand. Evy waited until he called out that it was clear. Hearing him call the red head stepped inside. Glen was standing in the middle of the store looking around happily. Evy walked in and took in a sight she never thought she would see again. Comics, a store full of comics.

"Oh, its heaven."

Glen grinned back at Evy, eyes bright.

"Think we can spare the room?"

Already taking off her pack Evy was looking around for certain comics.

"Hell yeah."

After picking what they could Evy and Glen made their way around town avoiding any walkers as they searched for the items on Glen's list. After hours of rummaging through ruble or going through stores that were completely empty they found most of what they were looking for.

Making it back to camp right before dark Evy saw a fire getting started. Daryl was pacing around it, glancing at the road now and again before his eyes squinted then yelled.

"They're back!"

After settling down, Glen and Evy devoured the food they were handed. When finished Glen went around showing all their new reading material, much better than the five books Dale had in his RV.

Night had fallen and the group drifted off to their tents. Carl was asleep in Rick's arms after being read to. Lori followed, smiling at her two boys. Carol held Sophia close as they walked together to their tent. Evy sat watching her new group go off to their comfy warm tents. Looking back at the RV, the small woman shivered. Every night when she slept in there she had the most intense nightmares. Nightmares brought on by the memories of what happened outside her own, only weeks before. Sitting alone Evy contemplated where to sleep. Looking into the fire the small woman fell into a trance by the dancing flames. Her eyes began to feel heavy, snuggling back into her chair. _I'll just close my eyes… just… just for a second. _


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl walked out of his tent cross bow in hand ready for his late night on watch. Taking a quick look around he noticed someone still sitting at the fire. Rolling his shoulders back the hunter strolled over to find Evy curled up on the chair. She looked so carefree, the hair over her mouth hovering slightly, and her chest rising and falling slowly. Swinging the cross bow over his shoulder, Daryl considered the woman in front of him. She looked less starved now that some time had passed. Evy face was fuller, and her ribs were no longer showing. Noticing her pants, Daryl realized they were Jim's old mechanic trousers. The pants seemed a bit too big and long for her, since she was so short and Jim was so tall.

It wasn't long ago that the group had left Jim up against that tree on the side of the road. Seeing him suffer and turn right in front of them was a lot for the group. For many of them it was the first time they saw the fever take someone. The hunter's first instinct of course was to kill Jim by driving his already used and bloody pick axe through the bitten man's head. That's the way Daryl would have wanted to go, dying a slow, painful, and miserable death. No fucking thank you.

Lost in thought Daryl almost didn't notice that Evy had begun to mumble and move in her sleep. The man took a few steps closer to try and understand what she was saying.

"Let…let me out. Bill. Run."

Evy's face was now coated in sweat. Her knuckles white as she balled up her fists. Not quite sure what to do, Daryl leaned down closer. The hunter extended his hand to roughly shake the woman awake.

Once his hand grabbed her shoulder Evy's eyes flew open, immediately recoiling out of his grip Evy glanced up at Daryl. Evy straightened herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Daryl? What're you doing?"

The redneck hastily retreated back towards the fire.

"On watch, the hell are you doing?"

Daryl extended his arms wide gesturing to the open area around them. Evy ruffled up her hair looking around.

"Huh must have dozed off…"

Yeah sure doze off in the wide and open with dead walking around eating people. When there is a perfectly good RV right there.

"Whatever, just go inside so I can finish my damn watch. Don't need the old man keeling over if he finds you out here alone."

Daryl walked away expecting Evy to do the same. But instead the small woman settled back her lawn chair, curling up in her coat, and toyed with her neck lace.

"I'm not tired I'll just sit…here."

Agitated at not being listened to Daryl stalked back.

"What's wrong with being in there with the old man and Chinaman?"

"Korean."

"What?"

"Glen, he's Korean."

"Whatever, he's a dumb ass."

Evy turned to look at the redneck, eye brows raised in defense of her friend.

"Look whose talk 'in"

Daryl glared down at the seated woman.

"Watch it Shortstop."

The two carried on like this for the rest of the night. Walking around the camp they took jabs at each other and challenged one another. Daryl with his never ending supply of nicknames and Evy's ability to deflect whatever he threw her way. This became a nightly ritual that slid its way into the day. Neither of them took their bickering seriously but saw it as a way to let off steam.

Standing outside Daryl's tent the two were carrying fire wood and ranting about Shortround and Glen.

"He looks exactly like him!" Daryl threw down the pile in his arms rashly.

"Daryl, do you understand how childish you sound?"

Even though she was yelling right back at him, Daryl saw an amused glint in her eye.

Standing a ways back Dale, Glen and T-dog were watching the show. Munching on some Ritz Glen yelled.

"Yeah you tell him Evy!"

Daryl glared at the Korean with his piercing blue eyes which made Glen take a step behind T-Dog. Chuckling Dale motioned for T-Dog and Glen to take a seat at the fire next to Andrea, Lori and Carol.

"Everyone have your bets?" Dale looked at Andrea who but down a bag of M&Ms, T-Dog put down a bag of Red vines. Even Lori and Carol put down some bets.

Looking around confused Glen placed down his Ritz.

"What are we betting on?"

Dale gathered up all the bets and put them on a spare chair.

"How long it takes them."

"To do what?"

Lori smiled and patted Glen's knee.

"How long it takes for them to become a couple sweetie."

Glen choked on one of his Ritz. Hitting his chest and eyes watering the kid tried to compose himself.

"What? You're crazy, they fight all the time!"

Leaning back in his chair Dale smiled sadly at his watch as he played with it.

"My wife and I used to be the same way."

"Well I say a week, at the most,"

To show his confidence T-Dog put in another bag.

Hearing a crack of thunder off in the distance Dale peered up at the sky. Glaring at the dark purple and gray clouds forming above he gathered the group to head inside.

"Alright everyone, we can continue this later."

T-Dog and Andrea darted into the RV while Lori and Carol scurried off to their tents to join their families.

"Should we warn them?"

Glen motioned towards Daryl and Evy who seemed oblivious to the dark ominous clouds above them.

"No, maybe the storm will cool them off."

Dale winked at Glen before leading him into the RV and shutting the door.

"Whatever."

Rolling his eyes Daryl glanced to where the rest of the group had been. Following his eyes Evy took a glance.

"Where did th-"

Before she could finish a clap of thunder rang out through the camp and rain started to pour down on them.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

Daryl rushed into his tent, out of instinct Evy followed, zipping up the door after herself.

"The hell do you think you're doin?"

"Huh?"

"In my tent."

Settling down across from the hunter Evy shrugged.

"This was the closest."

"Yeah? How 'bout you leave me be for once and go into the RV."

Wondering how uncomfortable she could get him Evy leaned in.

"What? You afraid I'll try something?"

The young woman smirked at the redneck who glared at her in return.

"You're a real piece of wor-"

Cutting himself off Daryl turned for a second and then ran out of the tent leaving Evy and his crossbow alone.

"Shit!"

Startled at the sudden outburst, it took Evy a couple moments to realize what happened.

"Daryl!"

Reaching over and grabbing the crossbow where it lay neglected, Evy started towards the opening of the tent. Opening the flap Evy peered outside to see Daryl trying to pull a tarp over his motorcycle in the middle of the storm. Deciding to help the poor guy, Evy ventured into the storm. Taking only a few steps out of the tent Evy saw a figure coming up behind Daryl. A flash of light lit the approaching figure. As it limbered forward Evy saw its open wounds showing blackened bones and the flesh still dangling from its teeth.

"DARYL! WALKER!"

Evy's warning was drowned out by the crack of thunder, and the walker was now only a couple feet away from Daryl.

"Shit!"

Evy raised the crossbow, thankful there was already a bolt in it and took aim. Pulling the trigger the bolt flew into the walker's neck, and not being the best shot; it didn't kill the walker but caused it to stumble. The loud THUNK alerted Daryl of the walker behind him and in one swift movement whirled around to drive his knife into the walker's skull. His knife still lodged in the walker, Daryl was weaponless when another walker stumbled out of the trees almost running towards him.

"Daryl! Catch!"

Evy tossed the crossbow to Daryl just in time for him use it to smash the walker's head. Causing it to collapse on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me."

A third walker was rushing towards the red head, arms out stretched ready to pull her in to meet its teeth. Looking back the hunter freed his knife and wordlessly tossed it to Evy. Catching it Evy waited for the walker to pounce before spinning around to its back and jumping on it, causing the walker to fall to the ground. Pinned under her knees the walker struggled, trying to bite her. Evy quickly guided the knife where the back of the neck meets the back of the skull, killing the walker immediately. Jumping off, Evy looked around wildly trying to see if there were any more surprises. Daryl completely soaked stood by his now covered bike with a strange look on his face.

"What?"

Before the hunter could answer Rick and Shane came running up guns in their hands. Stopping in front of Evy, the two glanced at the walker at her feet and then to the two bodies lying next to Daryl.

"You two good?"

Shane lowered his shotgun waiting for an answer.

"Oh just fine, just the casual you know walker slaying."

Rick stepped closer so he could be heard over the storm.

"Where are Lori and Carl?"

Daryl pointed toward their tent and Rick ran over in that direction.

"What were you two doing?"

Shane shifted his wait to his other foot as he looked around.

"Patrolling."

Daryl snorted and stepped beside Evy.

"Some job you were doin'."

"Hey lay off man you try seeing in this storm!"

Daryl gave Evy a sideways glance.

"Some of us did."

Shane scoffed and started to walk off.

"Yeah man whatever."

Evy heard a door slam behind them violently. Evy sighed raising her face to the rain. Realizing the knife was still in her hand Evy turned and handed it to Daryl.

"Thanks."

The hunter nodded and sheathed his knife. Giving him a smile Evy walked towards the RV trying to prepare for the only thing worse then walkers.

"Shortstop."

The small woman turned to see Daryl had taken a great interest in the sky and his shoes.

"Go in."

Daryl nodded towards his tent.

"What? Why?"

"Since every one decided sleeping was more important than keeping the camp safe, I'll be -."

The hunter raised his crossbow and gestured around the camp.

"You sure? I could-"

"No. Its fine."

Daryl mumbled something under his breath about needing to think before leaving Evy alone in the middle of camp.

"Alrighty then."


	5. Chapter 5

Evy watched Daryl's retreating back wearily, expecting him to change his mind any minute and tell her to get away from his tent. An especially loud clap of thunder shook through the camp, reminding Evy that she was still in the middle of a storm. Crashing into the tent Evy immediately shook off her rain soaked coat and tried to dry off. Throwing it to the side of the tent in frustration, Evy looked around her new surroundings. To her right was Daryl's sleeping area, made of different blankets, pillows, and a sleeping bag. To her left was a rolled up sleeping bag and different blankets that were thrown far away from Daryl's.

_Had Daryl shared this tent with some one?_

For as long as Evy had known Daryl he had always kept to himself. The hunter hardly talked to anyone in the group, and when he did it was to give a snarky remark. Evy was pondering who he would share such a personal space with when the opening of the tent was pushed aside and a poncho was thrown in.

Daryl walked off quickly.

He didn't want her to get all his things wet with her being as soaked as she was. Climbing up on top of the RV, Daryl took shelter from the storm under the umbrella that was stationed there.

How could he be so stupid?! Going off without his cross bow in the middle of a storm, especially with all the walkers he had seen earlier. But worst off all, he owed somebody. This entire plague, apocalypse, whatever it's called, Daryl had gone the entire time taking care of himself. Even when Merle was with him he never needed his brother's help, Daryl had been the one to save his ass when this shit storm started. Now here he was in the debt of some chick he barely knew, and that bugged the shit out of Daryl.

"Hey um Evy? You in there?"

Glen poked his head in the opening of the tent. In the far corner Evy was curled away from the bedding Glen assumed was Daryl's.

Stepping inside Glen lightly nudged her leg.

"Evy wake up, Rick needs us."

"Mmmmfivemoreminutes."

Fighting a smile Glen knelt beside her and threw the blanket off.

"Gleeeeeeeen … just..ok fine, I'm up now"

Rubbing her eyes Evy smiled at Glen

"Rick needs what now?"

"Didn't say, supplies are down though, might have something to do with that."

Glen grabbed Evy's hand and helped the woman to her feet. Holding the flap open the two of them stepped out.

"Come on, him and Shane are over by the RV."

Daryl watched as Glen and Evy walk out of his tent. Stalking over the hunter peered into the tent, inspecting its condition.

"Well she didn't muck it up too bad."

Daryl watches as the little ones run to Short Round and Shortstop. Evy kneels down to Sophia's eye level. Taking great interest in her shoes and holding some book in her hands Sophia seems to be asking Evy something. Giving the little one a smile Evy nods and ruffles both Sophia and Carl's heads while she stands. The two scurry off, Glen nods to Evy towards Rick's direction.

"Hey Rick, heard you needed us."

Rick waved then turned back to Shane and their map.

"Yeah, we need to ask you two a favor. Good Daryl you're here too."

Daryl came up behind Glen and Evy readjusting his cross bow to the other shoulder.

"Glen, Evy we need you to go into town and gather supplies, we ran out faster than I thought we would. Once you do we will head out down this highway."

Rick pointed to a very long highway on his map.

"What do you need me for?"

"Daryl we need you to go hunting, we don't know how much food is left in town, we need as much as we can get."

"Wait, you're having these two knuckle heads go to town by themselves?"

Daryl growled stepping in front of Evy and Glen.

"We can hand-"

"Did you see all the walkers last night? They had to come from somewhere my guess is that town."

Placing his hand out Rick tried to reason with Daryl.

"They can handle themselves, they're smart, fast, can get out quick it they need to. And if you are right, then we need you nearby incase more walkers are on their way."

Shaking his head Daryl walked away muttering towards the woods.

Evy turned to Glen.

"Can you get our stuff ready? I'll be right back."

Looking in the hunters direction Glen nodded.

"Yeah sure I'll have everything ready in a few, Rick we should be back by sun down."

"Be safe you two."

Evy walked over to where Daryl was counting his arrows.

"Running short?"

"Yeah."

Evy lent against the tree next to the hunter looking up at him. Daryl looked at her quickly then back to inspecting his arrows.

"What do you want Red?"

"What was that back there?"

"What?"

Crossing her arms Evy stood in front gaining the hunters full attention.

"You've never had a problem with Glen and I going in alone before."

Daryl kept silent.

"You know we can handle ourselves, hell I saved your ass last night."

The glare Evy got made her take a few steps back so she was up against the tree.

"You didn't _save_ me! I coulda handled it myself! I don't owe you nothin!"

Reaching out Evy stammered.

"Look Daryl I didn't-"

Daryl stalked into the woods pack in hand.

Rummaging through empty bags and cans Glen looked over and saw Evy at a little book self.

"Looks like someone was holding out here… wonder what happened."

Still staring at the self Evy answered quietly

"Not sure… could have starved maybe… oh here's one."

Turning around beaming Evy held up a Wonder Woman comic.

"Sophia's really lucky we found one."

Tucking the comic in her bag Evy nudged Glen a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Oh I would have looked all over town for that little cutie."

"Yeah she looks up to you man, almost as much as she does to Carol."

The street was steadily getting darker as time went on. With their bags almost full the two twenty something's headed out back to camp. Peeking around a corner Evy checked the darkening alley way for signs of any walkers.

"Seems clear, come on."

Golf club in hand Evy took the lead, careful not to step near anything that could make a loud noise.

"Ah yes there's the road back up to camp, we made it without a single-"

Turning the corner the two came face to face with a horde of walkers. Frozen in shock and terror Evy could only try and push Glen back around the corner.

"What Evy what is it, oh shit."

Now aware of their presence the walkers began to howl and growl, their decaying feet growing faster as they charged toward their chosen meal.

"Shit Evy move!"

Flashes of screaming, familiar faces rushed Evy. Calls for help that were never truly forgotten came back ringing in her ears. Knees growing weak Evy stared ahead reliving what she tried to forget every day.

"There's so many…"

Clutching on to his partner Glen tried to pull Evy back.

"Evy snap out of it! Come on we have to go!"

"I'm sorry, I tried… I'm so so sorry…"

"Evy!

Evy looked back at Glen the color drained from her face and drenched in sweat.

"Evy run come on!"

Grabbing on to her arm Glen drug the red head back down the alley the way they had come. Walkers fast on their heels.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! This is a bit different, not my normal writing but it was a fun learning experience. Hope you enjoy._

"Glen here!"

A deserted old apartment building stood tall and eerily before the survivors. Without a second thought Glen and Evy burst through the lobby's sliding doors with undead snapping and snarling at their heels. Whenever they got too close Evy would take out the ones behind while Glen took out the ones in front. Sprinting to the elevators Glen and Evy were blocked by walkers stuck in the elevator. The undead were trying to claw and slide their way out, with no regard for the rotting skin being sliding off their bones from their attempts to get outside the half open doors to the food in front of them.

"Shit!"

"Glen just keep going up those stairs!"

Past the elevator clogged with walkers the two made their long way towards the stairwell to the roof.

"Just.. Just get to the roof..and we will be safe.."

"Evy I don't think we are gun-"

Grabbing Glen collar the short woman pulled him down to her level.

"We are gunna be fine… you hear me? We are gunna get out of here and we will be fine."

Pushing the taller man forward Evy followed close behind.

"There! I see the roof's door!"

The two flew through the door, slamming it on the walkers close behind.

"See anything up here with us?"

Leaning against the wall taking in as much air as he could Glen looked around before answering

"Let's spread out and see."

They returned to the door moments later, only coming across a few walkers.

"What now?"

Glen asked taking off his well worn and looking at Evy.

"I guess we just sit and wait…"

The two sit down side by side. Evy leaned on Glen's shoulder letting out a heavy sigh.

"How about we start to talk about what happened back there."

Glen felt Evy stiffen next to him then let out a yawn.

"Alright…"

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Um maybe another time I think we need to take care of that door first."

Daryl paced around the camp, circling the fire and glaring at people who try to calm him down.

"Son just sit down, we can't do anything now in the dark."

Spinning around the red neck stalked toward the old man, Daryl glowered down at Dale.

"Keep to yourself geezer, if I wanted your advice I'd ask."

The hunter then returned to his pacing around the fire.

Once morning came Rick, Shane and Daryl were the only ones up. The three stood next to the RV closely huddled, talking quietly and fast.

"We going after them or not?"

Shane tried to look apologetic for Daryl

"Look Daryl I know they're good kids, but we can't risk leaving the group unprotected again. You know what happened last time… they were smart, and fast, if they aren't back by now… I think it's too late."

Rick looked looked off towards the road making up his mind.

"I'll go on my own then, like you said these are good kids."

Finally decided Rick stepped in.

"We're going… Glen saved my life, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here right now. Shane you and the rest stay here, fill in the group when they're up, Daryl lets go."

Rick and Daryl made their way out of camp in the early morning, killing walkers quickly as they went.

"Mind if I ask a question?"

Daryl looked over slightly at the man walking next to him. Grunting in reply the hunter walked on.

"Why are you doing all this? Haven't seen you like this since… Merle "

"I got my reasons."

Nodding his head Rick pressed forward.

"Its Evy isn't it?"

Daryl glared at Rick which only confirmed the cop's theory.

"Ya I know that look, you two you ain't foolin anybody"

"Keep to your own damn business. It aint like that."

A smile tugged at the corner of Rick's mouth that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You two are inseparable it seems."

Growing more and more agitated Daryl quickened his steps.

"Ain't my fault she follows me around."

"I don't know seems to be a two way street. I saw what happened the other week with you Shane and Evy. You were at her side faster than a guard dog."

"Maybe it's because Shane's a nosy cop that needs to keep to himself."

Putting up his hands Rick gave up.

"Alright than my mistake, what's it like?"

Through gritted teeth Daryl replied.

"Just owe her."

Rick began to open his mouth to speak again but Daryl was faster.

"We gunna gossip all day or are we gunna find those two idiots?"

Nodding Rick looked back to the road.

"This way to town."

After waking up that morning Evy paced around the roof, stealing glances at Glen before putting her hands on her hips and taking in a deep breath.

"Glen, we're friends?"

A little started Glen blinked up at the red head.

"Yeah…yeah of course we are."

Evy settled and sat down. She had really begun to cherish Glen as a friend. As long as they have known each other they've had one another's backs. Going on supply runs with near death experiences can do that to people. Glen has trusted and opened up to Evy, it's time to do the same.

"I told you about Bill, the older fellow who used to come to the dinner I worked at? He was the first friend I had in Atlanta."

Evy smiled a little a chuckled, looking off towards the rising morning sun.

"He was a real character, whenever he walked into the dinner the place would just light up, he knew everyone there. When he saw me working my first day he walked over and made some joke about since when did we start hiring elves?"

Evy snorted shaking her head.

"He always had something to say about my height. I remember one Christmas he even bought an elf hat and… it doesn't matter. Anyway when this all started Bill drove over to my apartment and picked me up, killed a few walkers too. He golfed so he had a mean swing, this was his."

Evy held up her club and showed Glen what was written on it.

"To Papa, the best in the whole world. Love Jill. His granddaughter gave him this, she died a few years before I moved to Atlanta, car accident I think..."

Giving her weapon an almost loving pat Evy set it down before continuing.

"We drove around picking up any one who needed help. A family of four and three others joined us and we went to the out skirts of the city. Everything was fine for months, then we ran out of food. We all discussed it and we thought going back to Atlanta was our best shot. We were on the road when the RV needed gas."

Glen took Evy's hand in his own, giving her a reassuring nod.

"Bill… Bill forgot his club so I went back in the RV to get it. I…I heard the little ones screaming… then everyone else. I tried to run out to help but Bill shut the door… and bared it."

"_Bill! Bill what are you doing? Open up!"_

"_Sorry darlin', there's… there's too many."_

"_Please don't do this!"_

_Weeping in front of the door's window Evy put her hand up to the glass._

"_Bill… please what are you doing?"_

_Bill put his hand up against the glass giving Evy a little smile, but his eyes betrayed him, wide and terrified Bill's eyes watered fighting back tears. More screams and ripping sounds echoed through the otherwise silent street._

"_Darlin' it's too late for us… but you can make it, just stay here don't make a sound. I'll… I'll try and lead them away."_

_Shots were fired and some of the screaming stopped, but not all._

"_You are strong, you can make it, don't you ever give up you hear me? Never. I love you my darling girl."_

_A walker came stumbling behind Bill, grabbing his shoulders the walker bit into his neck, tearing and chewing into it._

"_AHHHHH! E-Evy! Look…Look away!"_

_The overpowering walker pulled Bill down and others joined in, eager to satisfy the intense hunger that drove them._

"_BILL!"_

_Evy beat at the door screaming in rage trying to get at the walkers who were distracted by their new meal. Legs no longer able to support her, Evy fell to the ground sobbing and crawled to the bedroom of the RV, golf club in hand. The screams of her friends…no… family, and Bill, continued throughout the night. Walkers make their meals last it seems. When the screams stopped there were only the eerie sounds of shuffling walker feet against the hard pavement to listen to. Days were spent just sitting, hoping to wake up and find all of this had been a dream, that she wasn't really alone._

_She wasn't._

_From time to time walkers that used to be people Evy knew would pass the windows, unable to see her they looked in as if they knew something was inside. When the hunger and thirst set in Evy's mind started to drift. She talked with Bill, her parents, her sister, each telling her it will be alright, it will be over soon. So when Evy heard music in the distance she didn't find it odd, just thought it was her mind playing tricks again. Only when a stranger burst through the door did Evy panic, wildly swinging her guardian's club in a last act of survival Evy fought as hard as she could before darkness swept over her._


	7. Chapter 7

Rick and Daryl strolled into a ghost town eyes fixed ahead, alert for any danger.

"How we're going to find them here?"

Daryl immediately took the lead, scanning the ground street by street eyes darting side to side in search of something. Rick followed curiously trying to find what the hunter was looking for. Several minuets pasted before Daryl stopped and pointed to the ground.

"It's a good thing it rained, got ourselves a trail."

"I don't see anything, just mud."

Daryl huffed in annoyance, bending down to point at the ground.

"It ain't just mud, its their foot prints, a little messed up but it works, looks like they headed up towards that apartment building over there."

The two made their way into the building, slaying the few walkers who were wondering along the lobby mindlessly.

"There's a trail of bodies up those stairs."

The hunter and cop flew up the several flights of stairs following the little bread crumb trail of bodies to the top of the building. A gang of walkers stood at the door, slumping and bumping into it aimlessly. The pair dispatched them quickly and ran to the locked door.

"Glen! Glen you in there?"

"Red open up!"

Glen and Evy looked towards the door to the familiar voices, both of them rushed to unlock the door for the welcome rescue. Daryl sprang through crossbow in hand, Rick followed close behind gun drawn.

"Woah woah guys hey."

Hands up Glen approached the armed men. Rick met Glen half way clasping his arm with a smile. Evy walked up to Daryl who was looking her up and down with a concentrated look on his face.

"Hey… you came after us?"

Chuckling Evy nudged his arm.

"My knight in shining armor, well… maybe more like my own Clint Eastwood, you have that whole broody thing going on, and ponchos."

Daryl let out a light huff of a laugh, Evy had heard it several times before whenever she let her mouth run off in front of Daryl.

"You hurt?"

"No I'm fine."

"Alright then lets get our asses moving, losing the light."

Lifting one eyebrow and shaking her head with a smile Evy passed the hunter.

"As always, such a way with words."

The four made their way back to camp, coming across a couple walkers which they took care of easily.

"Hey Rick, I just wanted to thank you for you know coming to get us, you risked a lot."

"You two are a part of the group we couldn't just leave you there, but don't make a habit of this you hear me?"

The cop gave Evy a stern look from under his hat making sure the red head understood. Nodding Evy let Glen and Rick take the lead and talk while she fell in next to Daryl.

"How come you froze up?"

It took Evy a couple seconds to realize what Daryl was talking about. Yesterday's events seemed far away.

"Glen told you."

"He's worried I guess, couldn't keep it to himself."

The small woman looked down at the club in her hands, watching the sun glimmer off the blood when a question of her own popped in her head.

"Can I ask you something too?"

Daryl looked over and nodded slightly.

"Who did you share your tent with? Those extra blankets looked like they belonged to someone."

The hunter blinked longer than usual in the way he did when something caught him off guard. Evy noticed this sometime after first meeting him. It's not obvious at first but after a while Evy caught on.

"Pffft that ain't no secret, my brother… Merle."

Evy looked up at Daryl in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

"It is how it is, your turn shortstop."

Evy retold the story she told only hours before. This time no reassurances came, only silence from the man next to her, and somehow that made her feel better. She didn't want to be told it would be ok, because it wasn't going to be while they were still dead. She just had to set it aside some how and move past it.

"I didn't tell any of you because… I didn't want to be treated like a broken thing to be looked after. I should have, it all came rushing back and I almost got Glen and me killed. It could happen again…"

"Damn straight you should of."

Daryl stopped and looked Evy in the eye.

"You don't just-"

The hunter looked past Evy and froze. Slowly he reached out and grabbed Evy's arm roughly pulling her back while trying to get Rick's attention.

"Rick…Rick!"

Evy looked behind and saw a mass of zombies, the rest of the town it seems was limping this way.

"Oh shit."

Immediately the group took off, taking down as many walkers as they could while keeping a safe distance away from the mass of the horde. But when one was killed another took its place. Daryl and Evy stayed close together up ahead with Glen and Rick in the back.

"This isn't working!"

Glen yelled as he swung his bat.

"We need to split them up! Glen, Rick see that alley way?"

Evy pointed up ahead making sure they understood.

"Run towards it, then at the last minute run to the right, we will run the left, it might confuse the horde, some might follow but its better then all of them."

Glen nodded alongside Rick.

"You people crazy?! How the hell is that supposed to work?"

Evy grabbed Daryl's arm before he could flinch away, the hunter tensed up at the unfamiliar contact but looked her in the eye.

"Daryl! You just need to trust me."

Daryl had only seen this look one other time, the night she saved his life. She had stood next to him soaking wet, blood and rain running down her, his knife in her hand, green eyes blazing with _that _look. Remembering that the redneck nodded, taking his arm back roughly.

"Alright then Eastwood, follow me."


End file.
